


As You Wish

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: Yep, it's a reveal fic! Ladybug is injured during an akuma attack, and wakes up in the care of someone she tries so hard to impress. How will Chat Noir react to learning his Lady's identity? Can they manage to make a romance work with their superhero duties? It's adorable and fluffy, and everything goes right, so if that's your thing- read on.





	As You Wish

_ Something’s wrong.  _ Marinette thought. She knew something had to be wrong, because when she had passed out, she had been lying on hard asphalt. The rough edges of the rocks had dug into her skin and she could taste blood in her mouth from biting the inside of her cheek too hard. But now she was waking up, and she was lying on something soft, head supported by a firm pillow. She stirred, and every hit she’d taken during the fight suddenly made itself known, pain blossoming in her joints and muscles. 

_ Just breathe through it.  _ She told herself, trying to separate mind and body.  _ You’ve survived worse, you’ll be okay. _ She pressed her face into the fabric of her pillow and hissed through gritted teeth, before her breath caught in her chest. No one else smelled like that, like sweat and spearmint toothpaste. She always teased him that he could be in commercials, given how his teeth seemed to perpetually sparkle. The vice around her lungs tightened, as she prayed that this wasn’t a trick, that she wasn’t alone. 

“Chat Noir?” She mumbled, the pain threatening to drag her back to the darkness. A familiar hand started brushing through her hair, grounding her in the moment. 

“Right here, m’lady. Just relax.” 

Marinette did, the temptation of sleep nearly too strong to resist. She wanted to bring her knees into her chest, to curl up in the arms of her faithful cat, but any movement was too much for her stiff limbs, and she winced. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, his voice floating somewhere above her. 

“Everything hurts and I’m dying.” 

Adrien Agreste chuckled, leaning back against the wall, cradling his Ladybug’s head in his lap. 

Less than an hour earlier, Marinette’s parents had been understandably concerned, when a superhero had shown up at their door, carrying their unconscious daughter. Chat Noir had assured them that she was alright, that the city was safe, and then offered to take her to her room and sit with her until she woke up. Once given permission, he barely made it up the stairs, transforming the second the door shut behind him. Plagg, true to form, didn’t even take in their surroundings before starting in on his usual post-fight grumping. 

“Can you believe that guy? You’d think a mutant lizard would be more reasonable-” 

“Hush!” 

Adrien had jumped, as Tikki flitted out from Marinette’s purse and confronted her fellow kwami. 

“You’re going to wake her up if you’re not careful!” 

Plagg had immediately quieted, and Tikki relented, showing him where Marinette kept her stash of snacks. Adrien knew then that they, too, were concerned about Marinette, with Plagg not even complaining at the lack of his favorite Camembert. While Adrien had settled himself and Marinette on her bed, they’d simply eaten a little and fallen asleep, just as exhausted as their human counterparts. After such a harsh battle, the scene was almost peaceful. He’d almost hoped that she’d stay asleep, but the relief at hearing her voice again was too sweet. 

He’d decided to enjoy it while he could, since she was likely to never speak to him again once she discovered the truth. He knew Marinette would be disappointed, finding out that Chat Noir wasn’t nearly as suave and daring as he appeared. But he’d also broken Ladybug’s trust. Over and over again, she’d refused to tell him who she was underneath the mask, wanting to protect their families from Hawkmoth. 

“Nah, you’ll live forever little bug. You’ve got some nasty bruises, but nothing seems to be broken. You just need to rest.” 

_ Now that sounds like a plan. _ Marinette yawned and nestled herself deeper into Chat Noir’s hold, trusting him to keep her safe while she was out of commission. She was just about to drift off when the memories of the fight came rushing back. 

“The akuma! What happened?” She screwed her eyes tighter, bracing herself for the worst. 

“He’s just fine. Your lucky charm worked perfectly, and the akuma was caught. You saved the day.” 

She scoffed at that, wondering why he’d bothered to stay with her all this time. They’d both taken hits before when dealing with Hawkmoth’s victims. They’d always been okay, what was different this time?

“We saved the day, silly kitty.”  _ Wait, did he say lucky charm? If I used my charm before I passed out, then I would have-  _

“OH NO!” She cried, sitting straight up, nearly smacking Adrien in the face. Her eyes darted around wildly, finding herself in her own bedroom, tangled in her own blankets,with her own kwami sleeping on the desk. Her hands flew to her face, and when she felt no mask, she curled into a ball like someone had punched her in the stomach. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Well, of all the things Adrien expected to hear out of her, that certainly wasn’t it. 

“Why are you apologizing? You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“You know who I am now. That puts you in danger. If I’d only been more careful, I wouldn’t have passed out. Chat, I’m so so sorry.” 

He knew he shouldn’t, but Adrien had to laugh at that. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

“No it’s not! It’s not fair to put you at risk. We’re supposed to protect each other and I failed.” 

Adrien reached out and took Marinette’s hands from her eyes, though she kept them shut. 

“You didn’t fail. You got hurt, that’s okay. You didn’t fail Paris, and you didn’t fail me. Open your eyes, my lady. Trust me.” 

She did trust him. Deep down, in her core, she trusted Chat Noir more than anyone. She trusted him to have her back in the middle of a crisis, and she was going to trust him now, to not run away when he saw how little she actually resembled his powerful and fearless Ladybug. So she opened her eyes and her breath left her. 

“Adiren!? You- you’re Chat Noir?” 

He flashed his trademark boyish grin, confidence covering fear in his bright green eyes. “Live and in color. And you, Marinette, are my marvelous Ladybug. Pleased to meet you.” He teased, trying to coax a smile out of her. 

She sniffed and shook her head. “I’m not Ladybug. I’m a stuttering klutz who can’t even hold a conversation with her own partner when he’s not in costume.” 

“And I’m the idiot who wouldn’t talk to the girl he really liked because I was wanting to ask out Ladybug. We’re equally ridiculous.” 

“I’m serious. I’m such a dork, always so flustered-  You really liked me?” 

Adrien laughed and squeezed her hands, biting his lip so she wouldn’t see him trembling or hear the hitch in his voice. 

“Marinette, I loved you. With and without the mask. You’re beautiful and selfless and kind. I was just glad to be your friend, and your partner. I didn’t want to screw that up by being too pushy.” 

Marinette flushed, her entire face turning bright pink. “I wanted to keep you safe. I thought if we knew each other’s identities, we wouldn’t be able to protect each other anymore. And I was… I was afraid you wouldn’t believe that I was really Ladybug. Because I’m not as fearless as she is.” 

“Of course you are. You’re every bit as awesome as Ladybug because you are Ladybug! You’re my ladybug, and I’m so proud of you. I’m proud to be your partner and fight alongside you.” 

She gave him a playful shove. “Well if I  _ have _ to be as awesome as Ladybug, then you  _ have _ to be as smart and brave as Chat Noir, my stubborn kitty.” 

They both laughed then, glad that they were laughing so hard so they could later claim the tears in their eyes were from happiness. They were both silly, neither one feeling deserving of their roles or the admiration from the other person. But they were willing to believe, for now, if only for them. 

When they stopped laughing to breathe, Marinette scooched closer to Adrien, who tucked her under his arm and held her close. Neither one spoke, just felt each other’s hearts beat against their chests, an unending drum of  _ SAFE, SAFE, SAFE.  _ Despite the danger, despite the injuries, this was the safest place both of them had ever found. Eventually it was Adrien who broke the silence. 

“My lady?” 

“Hmm?” 

“So what do we do now? Business as usual?” 

Marinette sighed, unsure. She’d imagined how she’d feel, what she’d do if Adrien ever told her that he loved her, and now that it actually happened, she couldn’t seem to remember. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have a responsibility to the people of Paris. We have to protect them first, and then protect each other.” 

Adrien swallowed, bracing himself for the inevitable let down. 

“But Marinette and Adrien are just students.” She continued. “They don’t have to worry about big superhero things. They can just be normal. Go on dates. Spend time with friends.” 

Adrien smiled, pulling Marinette even closer to him. “So you’ll let me be your Prince Charming during the day?” 

She laughed, dropping her head onto his shoulder, relishing the feeling of contentment and peace. “Only if you’ll focus and stop flirting when we’re trying to fight villains.” 

Adrien dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, willing to give over his Miraculous powers right then and there if it meant getting to treat her like she deserved, like he would finally get to- as long as they weren’t wearing their masks. Perhaps he needed to start working a little harder on tracking down Hawkmoth. Whatever it took, as look as he could be hers. 

“As you wish, my lady.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my other works, I have not given up on See No Evil, the next chapter is coming, this one just grabbed me and it ended up being so short I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
